Why I Love Arthur
by MidnightSky101
Summary: Morgana asked the question so Merlin wrote down his reasons. Merlin/Arthur. Merthur. A/M. However you want to say it, it's the cute pairing. Fluffiness! A bit i forgot has now benn added! Yay!


**A/N: Okay, so this is really corny, but if you can sit though it, then please R&R. Arthur is so OOC it's... don't know what it is.**

**I missed a bit! But it's there now! It's all okay *goes back to her corner*  
**

**I do not own Merlin, damn it! I'd really like to, but...*sighs***

**Enjoy!****DISCLAIMER: None of the characters belong to me, they belong to their rightful owners, however the plot to the story does belong to me.**

* * *

Why I love Arthur. Morgana asks me that a lot, so I thought I'd write down all the reasons I love 'Prince Prat'.

He leaves me love notes to find, everywhere! Gaius once found one in his shoe. I have a box full of them under my bed, admittedly I don't sleep there very often any more…

When I wake up in the mornings, he's always lying watching me, playing with my hair, it tickles. We both know we should get up but usually I just snuggle closer to him and he wraps his arm around me and we both fall back to sleep.

He takes me away from Camelot to the middle of a field somewhere, and we just lie there and talk about everything, yet somehow nothing, with my head on his chest, watching the clouds.

He took me to the castle roof one night to look at the stars; he says he doesn't understand why I love them so much when I'm so much more beautiful than them. Anyway, we were looking at the stars, well he was, I was looking at him, and he said how he wished that we could stay up there forever, just the two of us. I guess I was tired because I fell asleep there and he must have carried me back to his chambers, because I woke up there and he was wrapped around me like a blanket.

He brings me flowers a lot, in fact there's some on the table in front of me now. They smell nice, but I much prefer Arthur's scent.

Like when he gives me his red jacket when I'm cold, with complete disregard for himself, and hugs me, I can't help but breathe him in.

He slow dances with me, even when there's no music; he just hums. The first time he asked me to dance, I thought he'd be ungraceful and clumsy, but he wasn't; the complete opposite in fact, he's an amazing dancer; it was me who kept tripping over my own feet.

We were lying in the field one day, and the clouds started to get dark. I kept saying that we should go home, that it was going to rain, but would he listen? Does He Hell?! So it starts pouring down and I glare at him because I'm soaked to the bone, but he just looks at me and smiles and I can't help but smile back at him (It's not fair that he's able to do that!). He stroked my face, told me he loves me and that he would do anything to see me smile, then pulled me in closer, and kissed me.

I was ill for two weeks after that, the idiot. But he took care of me for those two weeks, and made sure I never got lonely. He told me weird stories about God knows what. But it didn't matter that he was babbling nonsense, because he was there with me.

He tries to smell my hair without me noticing, that doesn't work. When I ask him what he's doing, he brings a hand up and pretends to be playing with locks of my hair.

He wraps his arms around me, no matter where me are; he's the Prince, like he cares what people think! They can say what they like about our relationship; we'll still love each other more than our own lives.

Whenever I'm scared he holds me really tight like he'll never let me go, and makes me feel like nothing can touch me, not even Uther. I just hope Arthur can protect me if Uther ever found out about me…

He didn't treat me any different when he found out about me; I thought he would at least shout at me for keeping it from him, but he just smiled and said I should have known I could trust him. He was right.

He can tell if something's wrong, even if I try to hide it. He can see right though my fake smiles and if I ever show him one, no matter how real I try to make it, his smile disappears and he takes my to somewhere it's just the two of us so we can talk. He always makes it alright again.

He sneaks up on me when I'm talking to someone and wraps his arms around my waist; I nearly died the first time he did it, now I just jump a little. I am not blushing!

He stares at me lovingly for hours on end. I think the reason he is always covered in new cuts and bruises is because instead of looking at his opponent in training, he's staring at me, idiot. But I don't mind because then I can go over to his chamber and stay with him for hours without people getting suspicious.

He's changed so much from the person he was when I first me him, all for me. I AM NOT BLUSHING!

Basically, I love Arthur because he's Arthur, and he loves me. I hope that never changes, because I don't think I could handle him doing all these things to somebody else. But even if I didn't want to love him, I think I still would, just because he's the kind of person that you can't help but like a little bit—

_Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist and rested his head gently on his shoulder. "What'cha writing?" He asked in his 'cute voice' as Merlin had named it, he kissed Merlin's shoulder._

"_N-Nothing!" Merlin stuttered snapping the book closed and holding it to his chest, looking away to hide his blush._

"_Oh, okay then…Mine!" Arthur yelled, snatching the book out of Merlin's grip and holding Merlin back while flipping through the pages._

"_No! Arthur, give it back!" Merlin yelled trying to stretch his arms around Arthur._

"_No, I'm looking." Merlin stepped back and whispered a spell. Arthur turned the page and looked confused. "Merlin…there was…" He turned to see Merlin smiling innocently at him. "Hey! No magic, that's cheating!" Arthur pointed the book at Merlin who snatched it back quickly._

"_You're taller than me, and stronger, and…Arthur? Why are you looking at me like that?" Arthur stepped forward and pulled Merlin closer, kissing him gently._

"_Love you too." He whispered._

"_You saw it?!" Merlin yelled, blushing again._

"_Maybe…" Arthur turned to walk away. "But, maybe not…" He smiled over his shoulder at Merlin before leaving to attend a feast._

—Bastard.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? Crap? Good? So-so? please let me know! :)**

**_ You will review_ You will review_**

**Did it work?**


End file.
